Previously, many types of desks, tables, and cabinets have been developed or specific purposes. Many devices contain height adjusting or angle adjusting features for specific purposes, such as drawing boards or platforms for office equipment.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention, however, the following U.S. Patents were considered related:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Issue Date ______________________________________ 4,576,424 Nelson Mar. 18, 1986 4,345,803 Heck Aug. 24, 1982 3,938,766 Herbolsheimer et al Feb. 17, 1976 3,696,760 Riley Oct. 10, 1972 3,087,767 Schell Apr. 30, 1963 3,048,461 Peterson Aug. 7, 1962 2,614,018 Engel Oct. 14, 1952 ______________________________________
Nelson teaches a cabinet with drawers and a top that may be lifted and rotated outwardly to form a drawing board which is angularly adjustable and includes knee room to sit in front thereof.
Heck discloses a work station angular desk for an office machine that has a recess in the center surface extending to the front edge providing a lower level recess area for an office machine. The desk is free standing and has a pair of opposed deenergizing side sections. However, no height adjustment is disclosed.
Herbolsheimer et al utilize an adjustable platform mechanism including a U-shaped base plate which is horizontally mounted at a spaced distance below the desk top. Four jack screws are positioned between the desk top and the platform and means are provided to simultaneously rotate all of the jack screws using a manual handle.
Riley teaches a modular classroom table that has a plurality of inclined desk surfaces along one edge of a horizontal top. These desk surfaces are independently raised or lowered to fit the individual student. The opposite edge is provided with a plurality of cut-outs which, when combined with other like tables define geometrical figures, such as circles or semi-circles. Height adjustment of the desk surface is accomplished using threaded fasteners through slots with wing nuts creating a structural connection.
Peterson practices an automatic desk for the disabled, particularly the wheelchair confined. The desk is provided with remotely controlled desk trays which are electrically movable from a remote, out of the way position on the desk top to an accessible location. Further, the desk is furnished with electrically actuated means for extending a telephone from the desk top to the user with a combination of drive pulleys and belts using an electrical reversible motor. A recess is included in the front edge of the desk to permit entry of a lap board and wheelchair control box. A central control panel is available to the worker to control the trays, phone, etc., remotely.
For background purposes and as indicative of the art to which the invention relates, reference may be made to Schell and Engel.